Le canapé léopard
by EveJHoang
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux femmes qui avaient vécu trop de choses, et qui s'étaient trouvées. C'est l'histoire d'un amour, et de ses paillettes diffuses. C'est l'histoire d'un canapé imitation léopard qui avait tout vu. OS AU


**Titre: **"Le canapé léopard..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** Haha... à vous de deviner ^^

**Rating: **Heu... M, parce que voilà, vous me connaissez, âmes en peine et esprits sujets à la déprime s'abstenir, même si c'est plus soft que d'habitude...

**Disclaimer:** Il parait qu'ils sont encore à Masashi Kishimoto pour quelques temps. Voilà.

**Note: **Je ressors quelques OS de mes fonds de tiroir bordéliques... en voici un spécimen fort rare car ceci concerne deux **femmes**, non des hommes... j'espère que vous saurez l'aprécier tout de même.

A Joy, N'ours et Nii-chan, qui ne liront jamais cette chose.

A _Toi_...

.

**°°O°O°O°OOO°O°O°O°°**

.

_**"Le canapé léopard..."**_

.

Dans ce cendrier de métal reposent trois mégots puant le tabac froid.

Cela fait trois mois que je les observe, assise dans mon canapé léopard.

Les regarder, rien d'autre.

Et cela me donne toujours envie de pleurer.

Trois mois sans toi. Trois mois de solitude, insipide existence.

Si seule…

Cela t'a emportée comme un ouragan, un cyclone a dévasté ma vie. Tu m'avais prévenue, pourtant, ce jour-là. Tu me l'avais pourtant bien dit, que cela risquait de ne pas durer, nous deux…

Si seulement j'avais comprit.

C'était il y a deux ans de cela. Je t'ai rencontrée un matin de Novembre, à la station de tramway devant chez moi.

Je rentrais de mon travail, il était près de sept heures du matin, il faisait presque jour, et tu étais là.

Seule.

Lorsque je suis passée devant toi, je t'avais trouvée si pâle, si frêle que je m'en suis inquiétée pour toi. Je m'en souviens, je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien, en passant, et tu as alors levé les yeux sur moi.

Tu portais un treillis déchiré, trop grand, et un sweat dont la capuche relevée me cachait ton visage, laissant juste passer quelques mèches décolorées. Tu triturais tes longs doigts effilés qui dépassaient des manches, t'amusant à écailler ton vernis rouge sombre, mais lorsque tu as levé ton visage vers moi…

Peut-être est-ce à cet instant que j'ai craqué pour toi, ou avant, je ne sais pas.

Tu avais un visage fin, tout petit, des lèvres purpurines écorchées par tes dents, ta peau pâle arborait d'affreuses marques violacées qui tiraient, par endroit, sur toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et ton regard charbonneux dévoilait des cernes inquiétants. Mais tes yeux…

Ils avaient le vert de l'émeraude, et la profondeur de l'abysse. Ils en avaient trop vu, trop vécu, pourtant, à cet instant, ils pétillaient de joie.

Tu as osé m'offrir un sourire éclatant de beauté, malgré tes lèvres gercées, et tu m'as dit que tout allait pour le mieux.

Alors je suis partie.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me suis préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner, comme à l'accoutumée. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toujours jeter un œil à la fenêtre, dans ta direction, pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivait rien, que tu étais toujours là.

Puis je me suis souvenue que nous étions en hiver, que tu n'étais guère couverte, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid.

Sur une impulsion subite, j'ai dévalé la volée d'escaliers, tasse de café et croissant à la main, et je suis revenue à toi.

Tu semblais si surprise qu'y repenser pourrait me faire rire…

Si seulement je savais encore comment faire.

Je t'ai fourré le café et le croissant dans les mains, puis t'ai traînée chez moi.

Tu n'as pas protesté un seul instant, trop abasourdie sans doute pour émettre le moindre son.

Je me souviens encore du bitume et des pavés glacés sous mes pieds nus, du froid mordant sur mes jambes gainées de résille, et du bruit, sourd et régulier, de ton sac battant contre ton genou droit.

Je t'ai regardé dévorer les viennoiseries et savourer le café, assise dans le canapé léopard, je me sentais captivée par les traits fins de ton visage, ravagés, mais exprimant tant de bonheur que j'en étais bouleversée. Sans ton sweat usé, tu paraissais trop maigre, et les marques sur tes bras me terrifiaient, mais tu t'en fichais, tu semblais si heureuse de ce simple repas, si touchée par chacune de mes attentions…

Tu me fascinais.

Lorsque je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais là, à regarder les trams passer, dans le froid, tu me répondis que tu t'étais sauvée de chez ton connard parce qu'il t'avait frappé une fois de trop.

Tu as ri de mon air horrifié, tu m'as assuré que tout irait bien, à présent.

Sortir de cet enfer et se retrouver sans logement, sans argent, avec juste quelques vêtements et de quoi écrire… cela avait pour toi le parfum de l'aventure, et de la liberté, surtout.

Finalement, lorsque je t'ai proposé de rester chez moi, tu as fini par céder à mon insistance.

Tu étais seule, tu n'avais plus rien, alors je t'ai employée dans mon bar, et tu as ainsi pu pénétrer mon monde, comme un ouragan.

Rapidement, tous mes habitués et mes prétendants tombèrent sous ton charme extravagant, tu étais l'incarnation même de la joie de vivre, la personnification de la Lumière, et il se passait rarement un matin sans que nous ne ramenions quelques hommes avec nous.

Nous aimions notre vie ainsi, dans mon appartement rempli de pompons, de plumes et de fausses fourrures grotesques. Tu chérissais la liberté dont je t'avais ouvert les portes, oubliant ta vie d'avant, ses larmes et sa colère à mesure que les marques sur ta peau s'effaçaient, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à notre présent saupoudré de paillettes.

Tu goûtais aux plaisirs de la vie sans pudeur, plongée dans un état de perpétuel amour. Tes cheveux décolorés changeaient sans cesse de couleur, du rouge flamboyant au mauve en passant par la violine et surtout, le rose, qui revenait souvent, sans jamais arborer de couleurs froides ou tristes.

Tu aimais tout le monde avec emportement, ton cœur semblait aussi vaste que tes sourires étaient sublimes.

Parfois, nous ne restions que toutes les deux, sans personne pour nous importuner. T'embrasser semblait naturel, te toucher, dormir contre toi était courant.

Je t'aimais, et je pense que tu m'aimais aussi, même si nous n'en avions pas conscience.

Je me souviens être restée vautrée pendant des heures dans ce canapé léopard, te dessinant sans relâche, allongée sur mon tapis zébré à poils longs, ta main voyageant de ton stylo à ta cigarette, alors que tu écrivais, encore et encore, page après page, et que tu donnais naissance à ton dernier roman qui siège encore sur l'étagère d'honneur de la librairie au coin de la rue.

Tu disais toujours que lorsqu'il serait terminé, je serais la première à le lire. C'était vrai, et le monde entier l'a lu à la suite.

J'en étais heureuse.

Je me souviens de chaque sourire que tu m'as offert, chaque regard de ce vert étincelant, je sens encore sous mes doigts la chaleur de ta peau, et la douceur de chacune de tes formes.

Je t'ai apprise par cœur.

Tu es toujours restée auprès de moi, tu as calmé mes peurs et séché mes larmes, tu m'as serrée contre toi durant des heures, tu me laissais nicher mon nez dans ta poitrine pour dormir et, assises dans ce canapé léopard, je m'endormais souvent devant les films pendant que tu caressais mes cheveux blonds…

A la vérité, tu étais tout, pour moi.

Tu as vite prit toute la place, dans ma petite existence nocturne, et nous ne nous quittions qu'en de rares occasions.

Ma vie, mes rires, mon monde entier tournait autour de ta personne, et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse.

Je me sens si vide, à présent…

Le monde est injuste, et cruel, aussi. Il t' a arraché à moi, et je me retrouve seule de nouveau.

Qu'avions-nous donc fait de mal pour que tu sois contrainte de me quitter si tôt…

De nous quitter si tôt.

Tout le monde t'aimait, et tout le monde regrette tes rires, ton regard pétillant.

Personne ne t'oubliera.

Ils me serrent tous dans leurs bras, dans l'espoir qu'ainsi je me sente moins seule, tout en sachant pertinemment que l'effort restera vain.

Tu es partie si vite. Le temps d'un battement de cil et tu n'étais plus là.

Tu étais là, tous les jours, sirotant ton café dans le canapé léopard…

Et soudain, tu n'y étais plus.

Tes vêtements sont restés dans mon placard, ton perfecto rouge n'a pas bougé du fauteuil, tes bottes sont dans l'entrée.

Et ces trois mégots qui trônent dans le cendrier me narguent de leur froide indifférence.

Tu m'avais prévenue dès le départ, mais je ne voulais pas comprendre que cela viendrait si tôt. Je voulais tant croire qu'il nous resterait encore quelques belles années…

Je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter, je ne voulais pas savoir…

Tu étais là, vautrée dans le fauteuil léopard, tes cheveux aux mille couleurs étalés…

Et soudain, tu n'y étais plus.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ton visage serein, sa pâleur que faisait ressortir la blancheur des draps de ton lit.

Cela n'a pas duré longtemps, à peine quelques heures au bout desquelles j'ai tout perdu… presque tout.

Tu t'y attendais, cela devait arriver. Ton corps aurait dû lâcher prise depuis longtemps, mais tu t'es accrochée, acharnée, le temps de me rencontrer, et de m'aimer.

Je t'en remercie.

Je te remercie d'avoir rendu ma vie compliquée moins difficile, de m'avoir soutenue quand j'en avais marre et portée sur tes épaules, d'avoir tenu mes cheveux quand je vomissais dans mes toilettes peintes en rose…

Tout.

Tu m'as demandé de le garder, ce soir-là, alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, prostrée sur ce canapé léopard. Tu as voulu que je le garde, et qu'importe le nom du père de mon enfant, tu me l'as promit, tu resteras à jamais sa seconde maman.

Je me souviens, ta main s'est difficilement soulevée des draps trop blancs, dans cette chambre qui puait l'aseptisé, sans effluves d'alcool, sans tabac… nous n'étions pas à notre place. Nous aurions dû crever vieilles et sublimes, à cinquante ans, sur notre champ de bataille… mais non.

Tes doigts ont recueilli une larme roulant sur ma joue.

Je ne souriais plus. Nous n'étions pas sur notre champ d'honneur, il n'y avait aucun soldat imbibé de l'alcool que je leur aurai vendu… non. Juste quelques médecins et infirmiers au sourire factice, à l'air affable, qui me regardaient avec pitié.

Tu m'as souri.

Tu m'as demandé de vivre encore longtemps, pour toi… pour nous.

Car « nous » existera toujours.

Tu m'as promit de m'attendre, j'ai juré de ne jamais t'oublier.

C'est une petite fille merveilleuse de deux mois et demi, toute petite, toujours souriante.

Elle a hérité de ta lumière.

Elle râle toujours pour rester dans mes bras, elle aime les câlins. Les clients l'adorent, certains de nos vieux habitués et amis la gâtent comme une princesse. Comme si elle n'avait pas que moi au monde. Comme si sa famille était immense, pleine de papas, d'oncles, de grands-frères autoproclamés… et deux mamans.

Ma fille est un don du ciel, et elle a les mêmes yeux que toi.

Ces émeraudes d'un vert profond, scintillant et sans souillure… comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de géniteur, comme s'il n'y avait que toi et moi à l'avoir engendrée.

Elle porte ton nom, tu sais.

Je vis pour elle, maintenant.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne craindra plus rien, je recommencerais à fumer tes cigarettes, parce que leur odeur me manque, tout comme ton haleine de cendrier froid et de whisky, lorsque nous nous embrassions.

Et plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera en mesure de comprendre mes paroles, je lui parlerais encore longuement de toi, comme je le fais déjà, chaque jour, sur ce canapé léopard.

Et elle saura que l'amour, même si ça fait mal, même si ce n'est pas un conte de fées, reste la plus belle chose au monde, qu'importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

Et peut-être même qu'un jour, assise sur ce canapé léopard, je lui dirais que le plus beau cadeau que l'on ait pu me faire, hormis sa naissance, fut de me dire « je t'aime » avant de t'éteindre dans mes bras…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°Owari...°O°O°O°°**

.

Oui, l'auteur fait aussi du yuri, une fois tous les dix ans.

Profitez-en, enfin un peu de féminité...

(comment ça "où ça" ? )

.


End file.
